1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tag information display control apparatus which can display, in response to a click operation of a partial region in which tag information is embedded, information associated with the partial region on a screen. The present invention further relates to an information processing apparatus and a display apparatus which incorporates a tag information display control apparatus. The present invention relates also to a method of implementing the function mentioned and a recording medium in which a program for implementing the function is recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
Together with setup of the communication infrastructures and increase of the recording capacity in recent years, it is demanded to place various services proposed heretofore into practical use. The technique described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-231308.